


Moon of my Life

by blossom8candie7



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dating, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Love, M/M, Multi, Other, Romance, Sweet, sfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:49:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26873218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blossom8candie7/pseuds/blossom8candie7
Summary: You are the moon of my life. Oikawa takes you on a date that takes your breathe away.
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Reader
Kudos: 12





	Moon of my Life

**Author's Note:**

> Please enjoy some fluff!  
> It's my first time writing a fanfiction ever, and I wrote this piece loosely on a date that I went on a couple years ago, till this day it's my favorite date that I have ever gone on. I'm considering maybe expanding this love story depending how this goes!

12:00am 

Oikawa is driving you to your date. You look around feeling the bumps of the dirt road ahead of your journey. Darkness and nature envelop your pathway. You're getting nervous, not from Oikawa's presence. No he wouldn't harm you. He loved you and you knew that deep in your heart. You were nervous from the potential danger of this dirt road lay ahead. You turn to Oikawa “Tooru where are we headed to?”. He grabs your hand, gently kissing the your palm, he winks “It’s a surprise cutie.”You sigh and squeeze his hands for reassurance. You look out the window, admiring the dark sky sprinkling with silver diamonds. As a child you always enjoyed the night sky's paintings, your family with what little money they had gifted you a general tiny microscope. It was not fancy, but it did its job. Every night you would beg your parents to put your little telescope outside the lawn, to see the wonders of the world. 

Your love for space is what brought you and Oikawa together. You fondly look at the window of the car remembering the day you met Oikawa -it was at the natural museum of all places. That day you had bought two reserved tickets for the Natural Museum of History, Science,and Arts showing;however, your friend had a family emergency and could not make it. Which bought you to waiting in line to get inside the museum-alone. 

*flashback*

"Ah! Iwa-chan I lost my ticket~"

"Oi-shittykawa sounds like a personal problem to me!"

"You're so mean Iwa-chan! How am I supposed to see all the cool stars now?!"

"I don't know maybe go back or buy another one?"

"But they're all sold out, and I won't make it back on time if I take the train."

You couldn't help but over hear the couple arguing behind you. They were making a lot of noise after all. You turn around to your surprise, two handsome men "hot" you thought. "Um, excuse me. I couldn't help but over hear you conversation. You mentioned you lost your ticket, correct?"

"Well yes you see this dumbass somehow lost his ticket" the spiked hair one responded

"Well, I have an extra ticket if you would like to have it."

"Are you sure? I wouldn't want to take your boyfriend's ticket away." the brown chocolate haired one responded.

"Boyfriend? Oh no! I don't have a boyfriend, this ticket was for my friend, but she couldn't make it today. It'd be ashamed if this ticket went to waste, so please have it" you extend the ticket out to the brown chocolate haired man with a warm smile. A smile that sparked like a comet within his heart. He takes the ticket from your hand bowing to you in gratitude.

"Thank you so much uh...uh what is your name?"

"Oh my name is f/n l/n"

"What a beautiful name. Thank you y/n I appreciate this offer. My name Tooru Oikawa, and this is my friend Haijime Iwazumi"

"It is nice to meet both of you"

"Say would you like to join us touring the museum with me and Iwa-chan? It's always fun to experience things in groups." Oikawa cheekily replies.

"Oi-Oikawa we've bothered them enough, maybe they don't want to." Iwazumi replies.

" I guess it would be fun to experience this museum with new people." 

With that reply the museum doors were opened. The line ushered in, and the trio ventured the grand halls of the museum. Skeletons of the pre-historic age towered over you, art painted danced across the walls, history repeating itself, all of mankinds discoveries laid upon you three. There was so much to see, but alas the museum was closing in an hour, and there was two exhibition halls the trio had yet to conquer the two limited edition installations of Science Fiction & Astronomy. "Hey y/n. Which hall are you going to?" Iwazumi asked.

"Well I'm going to head for the Astronomy hall. What about yo-"

"Hey that's perfect! Iwa-chan you wanted to go see the Science Fiction for Godzilla right? WelI want to go to the Astronomy hall myself, and accompany y/n." Oikawa interupts.

Iwazumi turns a bright red. "Oi-shittykawa don't say that out loud!"

Oikawa giggles to himself "Alright that's settled, we'll rendezvous outside after the museum closes. See ya Iwa-chan!" He says as tugs you along

You reach the hall of Astronomy. Roaming, reading, observing the halls displays of space. Oikawa and y/n stuck close observing the hall together. They reached a room that displayed the nebula. They sat down to rest and observe the universe above them, it was as if time and space had just slowed down for them. You look up in entering a trance state to the display above, "if only I could see the stars again" you whisper. Oikawa over heard what you whispered but he kept silent, "Hey y/n, why do you like space?" You snap out of your trance, and look over towards Oikawa who was still looking and the galaxy. The purple lights, and darkness conturing his beautiful face. 

"Well ever since I was a child I always thought how beautiful, the night sky looked. The way the moon illuminated, the blinking planets, and the stars. It made me feel peace within myself. I hadn't seen the night sky since my childhood because of my eyesight. I wanted to see, feel that peace again so I came here." Oikawa looks at you fondly.

"Ah what a wonderful way to look at the world. I can sort of relate to your fascination with space. I was obessed with aliens as a kid, that obession rivaling my love for volleyball." he sighs "You know I'm glad I got to tour the museum with you y/n. It's been really fun. What do you say we do this more often?" He smiles at you. From that day foward you, Oikawa, and Iwazumi would hang out. Those hangs out turned into only you and Oikawa, turning into dates, and eventually blossomed into your relationship. A relationship that had its ups and downs, but nevertheless both of you worked hard and loved each other, and would do it all over again.

*Present day*

He finally stops and turns off his car. “Here we are” Oikawa opens the sunroof and instructs you to sit on the roof of the car. “Y/n, close your eyes.” You hear him fumbling for something. “What could it be?” you wonder. “Ah! Open your eyes y/n!” You’re met with Oikawa’s genuine smile and binoculars ?

“Binoculars in the dark? Tooru what is this?” you ask confused. Oikawa still smiling brightly responds with pride, “ They’re telescopic powered binoculars! I know you mentioned you love watching the stars as a child, but you haven’t been able to seem them because of your eyesight. So, I borrowed these binoculars so I could bring the moon and stars to you.” You blush at how thoughtful he was. You only had mentioned this small detail to him once years ago when you first met, and yet…yet he remembered and did this for you. Oikawa adjusts the settings for you, you peek through the looking glass. His arms and hands guiding you to view the starry night. You gasp at what you see. The full moon was so close you could touch it so bright, white, magnificent, shining like a perfect pearl, not even diamonds could rival its beauty. You’re awe, a pure look of enjoyment and astonishment spreads across your face. Oikawa sees your face light up at the moon’s view. He softly smiles “How did I get so lucky?”, he gently cups your cheek and kisses your lips. “You light up my world even in the darkest times y/n. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you for being there, supporting, and loving me through this entire journey. I am glad we met that day at the museum. You are the moon of my life. "


End file.
